finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Oblivion
Oblivion (忘却の彼方　〜蛮神シヴァ討滅戦〜, Oubli) est le thème durant la seconde phase de combat contre Shiva. Composé par Masayoshi Soken, écrit par Michael-Christopher Koji Fox, et interprété par Ayumi Murata. Paroles :Staring at death, I take a breath, there's nothing left :Now close my eyes, for one last time, and say goodbye :Lying naked while the snow falls all around me :Drifting closer to the edge but She won't have me :Wake up in sweat, full of regret, try to forget :These memories, lurking beneath, lost in a dream :Unchosen paths, a broken past, forespoken wrath :The pain won't cease, I'll find no peace, no sweet release :Fragile creatures, we are taught to fear the Reaper :Ever running, we are dead before we meet Her :These voices telling me let it go (let it all go) :I try and try but I can't say no (try and say no) :This endless nightmare has just begun (nowhere to run) :My heart is dragging me down into oblivion :The endless lies, I've cast aside, locked them in ice :Steeled is my soul, my blood grown cold, I've gained control :Fearless creatures, we all learn to fight the Reaper :Can't defeat Her, so instead I'll have to be Her :These voices screaming to let it go (never let go) :This time I'm screaming back no no no (go on say no) :My mind's made up, yeah my fear is gone (Where have you gone?) :Open my eyes now here I come, oblivion :For the last time (I won't say goodbye) :For the last time (I won't say goodbye) :For the last time (I won't say goodbye) :For the last time Traduction française (officielle) :Je regarde la mort en face, respirant profondément, plus rien ne reste :Je ferme les yeux, une dernière fois, pour un adieu :Allongé là, dénudé, la neige tombe tout autour de moi :Je dérive, prêt à sombrer, mais Elle ne m'aura pas :Je m'éveille en sueur, plein de regret, essayant d'oublier :Mais ces souvenirs, perdus dans un rêve, rôdent dans l'ombre :Une voie que je n'ai pas choisie, un passé brisé, une rage enfouie :La douleur ne s'estompe pas, je ne trouverai ni le repos, ni la délivrance :Créatures fragiles, nous devons craindre la Faucheuse :Nous passons notre temps à échapper à son étreinte, morts avant même de la rencontrer :Ces voix me supplient de tout laisser derrière moi (tout laisser derrière moi) :J'essaie, encore et toujours, mais je ne peux refuser (essayer de refuser) :Ce cauchemar sans fin ne fait que commencer (pas d'échappatoire) :Mon cœur m'attire vers l'oubli :Les mensonges éternels que j'ai enfermés dans la glace :Mon âme endurcie, mon sang gèle dans mes veines, tout est sous contrôle :Créatures sans peur, nous apprenons à combattre la Faucheuse :Elle ne peut être battue, alors je dois ne faire qu'un avec Elle :Ces voix me supplient de tout laisser derrière moi (ne jamais abandonner) :Cette fois je m'y oppose (savoir dire non) :C'est décidé, je laisse ma peur s'évanouir (où es-tu passée ?) :J'ouvre les yeux et me lance dans l'oubli :Pour la dernière fois (ce n'est pas un adieu) :Pour la dernière fois (ce n'est pas un adieu) :Pour la dernière fois (ce n'est pas un adieu) :For the last time Pour la dernière fois Détails supplémentaires *Ce thème emprunte un style similaire aux musiques de The World Ends with You. Catégorie:Chansons